


Day 6 - Dominance/Submission

by KatieComma, Orianess



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom!Mac, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mac is Sir, Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough play, Spanking, breath play, first scene together, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orianess/pseuds/Orianess
Summary: Jack used to go to certain clubs to scratch a certain itch.Since getting together with Mac that hasn't felt right.But Jack's getting itchy again, and there's only one person he'll even considering asking to scratch...
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55





	Day 6 - Dominance/Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This is SLIGHTLY cheating... me and Orianess wrote this a few months ago and just never posted it... who knows why because I think it's glorious and I love it a LOT.
> 
> I will be honest... the majority of this was written by Orianess... but I was there for support! And added a few words here and there.

It’s been a few months. And Jack’s been holding something back.

Jack’s never told anyone his dirty little secret. But now that him and Mac are dating, it seems like something they should talk about. Beyond that, it’s something Jack wants Mac to know. It’s a part of Jack.

But he’s terrified. What will Mac say? Will he be judgemental? Mac’s the last person to pass judgement, but this hits close to home, and it’s hard not to have opinions on something when it’s in your life, in your face.

Jack would be willing to just forget and leave it, but the cravings for it have started up again. It calls to a need deep inside of him, and there’s not much else that will satisfy it. Not that Mac’s not enough for him, but this is a different primal need.

So it’s a sunny Saturday afternoon and they’re sitting down on the deck and watching the clouds float by when Jack suddenly decides it’s as good a time as any.

“Hey Mac, can I talk to you about somethin’?”

“I’m all ears,” Mac says, eyes still trained on the sky.

“It’s sorta… important,” Jack replies, trying to work himself up to it, and also let Mac know that they’re about to get into something big.

Mac sits up in his chair, leaning forward and meeting Jack’s eye. “Whatever it is you know you can tell me, right?” He’s still smiling like a sunny day.

Jack swallows, and leans forward too, clasping his hands between his knees. “There’s somethin’ I need to tell you.” He feels his face flushing already. He knows it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, but it’s something so misunderstood. “Before we got together there was this thing… I used to do.”

“Ok,” Mac looks a little wary now, but he’s still smiling. “You know I don’t care about anything that happened before, right?”

“Well, it’s sort of an ongoing thing that…” Jack is frustrated. He has no idea how to broach such a sensitive subject. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Maybe he should have saved it for the bedroom. Sometimes they talk about fantasies, but Mac’s have always been so vanilla that Jack hasn’t wanted to bring this up. And he wants to talk about it when they’re not riled up and Mac might say things in the heat of a moment that he doesn’t really mean.

“Jack, you’re sorta freaking me out a little man,” Mac says.

Yeah Jack gets that; Mac’s starting to fidget, fingers tangling and untangling like he’s looking for a paper clip to reshape. Best to just get to the point he figures, so with a deep breath he asks, “You remember when we were talkin’ the other night? Gettin’ each other worked up, sharing our fantasies? Well there’s one I have.” He hesitates, but gives in and plows ahead. “I didn’t mention it before but it’s kind of a big one for me and it might be fun, if you’re interested. Do you know much about BDSM?”

Mac’s nervous smile fades a bit and his eyes cast out to the horizon. “Like, bondage? Whips and handcuffs and stuff?”

Jack shrugs. “That’s part of the lifestyle sometimes but there’s a lot more to it than just that. And not everybody’s into every part of it, you know? The whips aren’t so much my particular flavour of fun. For me it’s more about the Dom/Sub relationship.” He pauses and prepares for the big-time confession. Up to this point it’s about fantasy and imagination, not reality. But he wants to share the whole truth with Mac, he’s determined not to hide anything. He swallows heavily and continues. “And for me it’s not just a fantasy. I’ve been part of that world before and… well to be honest, I think you’d make a pretty awesome Dom.”

Mac folds his hands under his chin and frowns, quietly mulling it over. After a moment he says, “Me fantasizing about having sex with you in the showers at work is a pretty far cry from you wanting me to hurt you on purpose. I don’t think I could do that Jack.” The earnestness and caring in his voice almost bowls Jack over.

Jack leans forward and takes Mac’s hands into his own. He brings the beautiful knuckles to his mouth and kisses them softly. “I’d never want you to hurt me Mac,” he says, “the pain play stuff has never been my thing. Brings up too many bad memories, if you get my drift. I just like to…” He’s never had to talk about it before, and the words feel strange on his tongue. Talking about his preferences in the past was always a transaction. Telling the club or the Dom what he wanted and what he didn’t. It’s never involved emotion before, but now that he’s telling Mac, all he can do is feel. “I like to give up control for a little while.”

Mac’s still holding his hands, his grip tightening a little, the cogs in his head starting to work as he rolls the idea around in his big genius brain. “Control? What do you mean?” Mac asks. “How?”

“The idea of puttin’ myself in someone’s hands when they know what I like and what I don’t and havin’ them tell me what to do…” He pauses for another big reveal. Mac’s a little skittish and Jack isn’t sure how far he should go, but he’s tired of hiding it. “Let someone use me.”

Mac’s eyes widen a little at the admission, and there’s a little hurt there too. “You did this with other people?” He asks, looking down at their joined hands.

“I was afraid to talk to anyone about it,” Jack admits, trying not to sound desperate. “I never trusted anyone with it before. And I haven't gone to a club since we got together. You gotta believe me on that one.”

Mac looks up and there is absolute conviction and trust in his eyes. “I know Jack.”

“But I…” He grips Mac’s hands tighter for a second. “It’s hard to explain. It’s like an itch under my skin. When I haven’t done it for a while, I start to crave it. Bein' in that place where all that matters is the orders I’m given, and trusting the person I’m with enough to give myself over, it’s like the best drugs you’ve ever done, man. Feels like I’m flyin’. My brain shuts down and there ain’t nothin’ anymore but that moment. And for somebody with all the regrets I’ve got, livin’ in the moment is a gift.”

Mac nods. His brain is still working. His bright eyes looking at Jack like an engine that needs fixing. Jack hopes that isn’t what he’s thinking: that Jack needs to be fixed.

“I think you’d be good at it,” Jack says, “and I think it’d be better than anything before.”

“Why?” Mac asks so suddenly he almost barks it.

“Cause you really care about me,” Jack says, “we really care about each other. I’ve never had that and the Dom/Sub stuff at the same time before.”

“Never?” Mac asks. “You’ve never done this in another relationship before?”

Jack shakes his head. “Never trusted anybody enough.” 

They sit in silence. Jack tries to remain calm and let Mac chew the thought over in his own time. It’s a big request as far as new bedroom activities go and he doesn’t expect Mac to just agree to all this right on the spot. He just hopes Mac doesn’t break up with him because he thinks Jack’s a freak.

After a long pause, Mac squeezes Jack’s hand and gives him a little reassuring smile. “I kinda need some time to think about this. Can- can we talk about this again in a couple days?”

Jack nods, utterly relieved that Mac isn’t running for the door. “Absolutely. As long as you need. And you have to know, there’s no pressure for you to say yes just because I want it, okay? Anything we do, we do it together because we both want to.” Jack heaves a sigh and feels aching muscles ease. “You gotta know it’s a load off even just tellin’ you man. You got no idea.”

Mac nods and leans over to kiss Jack’s lips. They continue to watch the clouds pass by in the luxury of each other’s company.

-

It takes almost two weeks before Mac has the courage to bring up the topic again but he certainly feels more prepared.

After that conversation on the deck, Mac had used his spare time to do some research. He never would’ve considered watching porn research before but it certainly helped him with where to start looking for answers. He’s logged several hours worth of videos in his study of the lifestyle Jack had presented him and he has to admit it is very interesting.

And it’s not just porn, he finds out. He delves into a multitude of resources, starting with psychology studies and working into a few deep web chat rooms. He finds all sorts of ideas about different ‘scenes’ and the various kinks that tend to be the focus of most the participants. He finds things that both excite and terrify him. But in all his research, there’s two words he keeps coming back to: control and trust.

It makes sense to him, the more that he thinks about it. Given Jack’s line of work, his head is always on a swivel and he rarely lets his guard down, carefree attitude aside. Mac knows at a moment’s notice Jack could jump into action and handle any threat that walks into a room, so he can see how the idea of being able to let go of his on-alert nature for a time would be both relieving and fulfilling. He’s just not sure how it is that he's supposed to perform this role for Jack.

He’s not worried about it exactly, he believes Jack meant it when he said there wasn’t any pressure for Mac to agree to all this. 

But he wants to.

After watching some videos (‘vanilla’ as Jack calls them) of simple acts being played out between Doms and Subs, he has to be honest and say he’s a little into it. The idea of having Jack completely at his mercy, on his knees and begging Mac for pleasure… there’s the tiniest burn of want in his stomach at the thought.

So he brings it up after they’re cleaning up after dinner one night, glad to have something to occupy his hands while they talk.

In the middle of cleaning dishes, he says, “so about our talk from a while ago…”

Jack turns to look at him and the minute they lock eyes, Mac sees the understanding of exactly which conversation he’s referencing. He leans back against the counter beside Mac, trying to look the picture of ease, but Mac can tell he’s a bit nervous. 

Mac swallows thickly. “I… I’ve given it a lot of thought and I want to try it.”

“Really?” Jack asks softly, smiling a tiny hopeful grin.

Mac clears his throat as he finishes what he’s doing and turns to him, drying his hands. “I don’t know if I’ll be good at it exactly, but I do want to try. I think we need to do some negotiating first.”

Mac wrings his hands nervously as he leads Jack to the living room. He’s willing to try this for Jack, and yet he still doesn’t know what Jack wants from him. He’s read a lot about being prepared for a scene, negotiating everything beforehand so everyone is on the same page. It minimizes risks and maximizes pleasure to be prepared. Which is new territory for Mac, he’s used to improvising every step of the way. But he tells himself that it’s just knowledge. He gets the information from Jack, and in the moment does with it whatever he thinks would work best.

They sit on the couch, turned to face each other.

“This is all new to me,” Mac says, “which… I mean… you know that. And I know you want me to take charge and everything but…” He swallows hard. Why is he so nervous?

Jack reaches out and takes his hand, just like the first day they’d talked about it. It steadies Mac. “Hey man, it’s just talkin’, no need to get so worked up, ok?”

Mac nods, takes a deep breath and starts again. “I know you want me to be the Dom, but you need to understand that I’ve never done this and I’m going to need some guidance. It’s probably not going to be what you want the first few times.”

Jack nods. “That makes sense. But it’s all good dude. We gotta feel this thing out slow. I’ll help you through it.”

Mac feels bad about that. Jack’s still being reassuring and taking the lead. Which is not what he wants. But it’s the only way to go about it since Mac doesn’t really have any idea what he’s doing.

“Ok,” Mac’s hands shake a little, even held firmly in Jack’s strong fingers. “What is it you… want… me to do?”

“First, if you’re not ready, we don’t have to do this, ok Mac? This isn’t something that-”

“Enough Jack!” Mac cuts him off. Jack needs to stop giving him outs when he’s already made the choice.

Jack’s pupils dilate a little and his grip tightens. Wow, easy as that? Or maybe Jack just hasn’t scened in a long time and the littlest bit of dominance is getting to him.

“Stop trying to make my decision for me,” Mac says, keeping his voice steady and authoritative the way he’d learned in the sandbox when there was no waffling and things were black and white, yes and no; in the moment in war there is no time for indecision. “I’ve said yes. I’m allowed to be a little nervous. I’ll tell you if anything is too much for me, ok?”

“Yes…” Jack stops short, and if Mac didn’t know any better, he would have guessed Jack had been about to tack “sir” onto the end of his “yes.”

“Ok,” Mac lets his voice relax back to normal. But he thinks maybe Jack is right, maybe he does have it in him to Dom. Just that single moment of Jack responding to his command twisted something good at Mac’s core. And he’s starting to want more of it. “You’ve negotiated scenes before, right? How do we… what do you…” Mac just fades off, taking a hand back from Jack and waving it in the air like he doesn’t know how to ask.

“Can I?” Jack asks, motioning between them.

And the thrill Mac gets from Jack asking permission lets him know this is a good idea. “Yeah, yeah, of course, please.”

Jack takes in a slow breath, “In clubs, you don’t really need to negotiate because you're paying for a time frame that’s already designated and you hand over paperwork that details what you like and what you don’t. You’re at the Dom's discretion for how the scene plays out. But like I said, this is new for me, I’ve never had a Dom I wasn’t paying for and never a partner I’d trust to do this with. So I think we should start with the basics. I’ll tell you what I like, what I won’t do and then you tell me if there’s anything you’d like to try or you’re not comfortable with. Fair?”

Mac nods, licking his lips a little nervously as he tries to focus. “Okay, tell me.”

Jack smiles a little shyly. “Well to start, binding is a big yes for me. Ropes and cuffs are great but I’m not wild about chains. I like the feeling of being secured and totally unable to escape.” He pauses to look at Mac, like he’s worried that was too much weird too fast but Mac has never been more interested to hear Jack talk.

“Go on, Jack.” He says firmly and Jack’s eyes shutter closed like he’s sinking into warm water, continuing after a moment.

“I… I like to be held down. Rough play is fun. A little bruising, a few slaps and pinches are great but I’m not okay with whips or toys that only cause pain. I do not want to have lasting marks from a scene.” He looks over at Mac and Mac nods at him, reaching over to squeeze his wrist to let him know he’s here.

“I want-“ Jack pauses and his cheeks flush in the most satisfying way. Mac is sorely tempted to lean over and kiss him but he doesn’t want to break Jack’s train of thought. “I want to be told that I’m good. That I’m being good for my Dom. No humiliation tactics. No shaming.”

Mac honestly feels like he’s having a hard time breathing listening to Jack so explicitly outline what he wants. And he’s more than a little surprised at the excitement it’s giving him. But he needs to focus. The excitement will come later. “Is that all?” He asks.

Jack shakes his head. “Edging. I want you…” he pauses and swallows heavily. “I like it when my Dom gets me really close over and over. But doesn’t let me come until they say so.”

Mac’s breath catches a little. Jack’s begged a little in bed before, but the idea of him, hands bound, unable to touch himself, begging for his orgasm makes Mac a little light headed with arousal. “Is that…” Mac starts to ask, but trails off, his brain only half-working.

“There’s one more,” Jack looks away from Mac like he’s ashamed.

“Hey, no, none of that,” Mac puts authority back into his voice as he takes a firm grip on Jack’s jaw and turns him back around. “Tell me everything. It won’t change anything between us Jack.”

Jack visibly relaxes, and presses into Mac’s grip. Mac takes his hand back and rests it on Jack’s knee instead.

“Breath play is the last one,” Jack says.

“Like choking?” Mac clarifies, ensuring that there isn’t any hint of judgement in his voice.

Jack nods. “But nothing crazy,” he adds. “Some people like to black out, or almost. Naw, I just like a little of it.”

Mac nods. “And that’s everything?”

“Yes,” Jack says. He looks like he’s about to be hauled to the gallows. Like he thinks this is relationship-ending information. He’s pale and a little shaky. But Mac doesn’t take it personally. A BDSM lifestyle isn’t really mainstream. And a guy like Jack, a tough military man, would probably feel shame from wanting to be submissive to anyone else. Especially voluntarily. To crave it the way Jack described.

“Ok, let me do a quick recap here,” Mac says, trying to ignore his arousal and be clinical about it. It’s important that this all goes properly and that they talk it through in a serious way. “Being tied up, rough play, praise, edging and breath play?”

“That’s right hoss. That’s the list.”

“Alright, so first I gotta tell you that I wasn’t really so sure about this at first, especially when I didn’t know what… you were into. But a lot of this is turning me on more than I expected.”

Jack’s unease washes away immediately in favour of a hopeful look that makes Mac want to hug him.

“But, there are a few things on that list that I’m not so sure about on my end. The breath play is a serious no for me. I can’t do that.”

“I understand,” Jack says, but he doesn’t seem disappointed.

“The rough play,” Mac continues. “I could be into spanking. But I won’t slap you anywhere else. I just… I won’t be able to do that. I can’t hurt you Jack, even if you want me to.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Jack says.

“So what else do we need? Do we decide exactly what we want to do beforehand?”

“I’d like to pick a day,” Jack says. “But I don’t want to know what you’ve got planned for me. Not knowing what to expect, or what’s… going to be asked of me is part of what makes it enjoyable for me.”

“Ok, yeah, ok,” Mac says. His brain is going a million miles a second. Part of him thought that Jack would be able to hand him a scenario and he could just play his part. But it’s so much more than that. He’s going to be the one in charge, the one calling the shots. And a thrill shoots through Mac again at the idea. Jack walking into a room with no idea what to expect and blindly following Mac’s orders while he’s in the most vulnerable of all states.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this man?” Jack asks, putting a hand to his shoulder and squeezing a little.

“I’ve been doing a lot of reading, and with what you’ve just told me I definitely think we can do this,” he says. He barks a little laugh. “Holy shit Jack I think I might really enjoy it.”

Jack’s face lights up with a huge smile, but then he tempers it a little and says, “well now, let’s just try it out. No expectation and see where we end up, alright?”

“Yeah,” Mac says. “And I can’t promise I’ll be great at this. I’m going to need you to help me and guide me a little, which I know kind of defeats the purpose. But I don’t know any other way to do this.”

“I’ll be right there with you Mac,” Jack promises.

“I’ll let you pick the day,” Mac says, bringing that bit of sharp authority back into his voice. “But the rest is up to me, ok?”

“Let’s say Saturday,” Jack says. “We should have the weekend off unless something crazy comes up. Or is Saturday too soon?”

“Perfect,” Mac says, and watches as Jack relaxes under even that tiny amount of praise.

“One more thing,” Jack says. “We’re gonna need safewords. To make things simple, why don’t we use the same one for this first time?”

Mac nods. Safewords. How could he have forgotten one of the most important things about a Dom/Sub relationship? Man he was really going to have to keep up, but there was a lot running through his mind.

“Something simple and easy,” Jack says. Mac can see it, Jack is waiting for him to make this decision for them.

“GTO,” Mac blurts. The first thing important to them that comes to mind.

Jack smiles. “That’s good. I like it.”

“One more thing,” Mac says.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any… stuff you like to use? Cuffs? Ropes? Things you prefer? Or should I go shopping?” Mac smiles wide.

“Why don’t you surprise me,” Jack says. “I trust you.”

And that trust sends a thrill through Mac as well. This whole thing is more exciting than he expected.

Mac sighs and flops back into the couch, pulling Jack with him, and snuggling under his arm. “Ok, so Saturday.”

“Saturday,” Jack repeats.

“Now that’s all settled, I think you need to take me to bed. I’m so turned on right now I think I might explode,” Mac says.

Jack laughs, but it’s kind. He kisses Mac’s temple. “Well I’m glad to hear that.” He stands up and pulls Mac with him. Without warning he throws Mac over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and takes him to bed. It eases something in Mac that thought maybe their dynamics would change now that this is out in the open. But it’s still give and take, Mac’s not going to take over as dominant all the time. Jack still enjoys taking that role too, and proves it to Mac over the course of an hour or so while he presses him into their mattress and draws obscene noises from him.

-

When Saturday rolls around, Jack has to admit he’s a little nervous but in the best way. There’s a flutter of adrenaline in his system that says today is going to be amazing but he just doesn’t know when exactly. 

They have the day off as they expected and it had started as it usually did. Mac went for a run, they had breakfast together when he got back, and afterward they fell into their normal routine. 

More than once throughout the day, Jack had been tempted to ask Mac when it would happen, what the plan was. But he hadn’t wanted to seem desperate so he had remained watchfully patient. By the early afternoon, Mac had settled in to work on the bike rebuild and when he asked for Jack to run down to the local auto parts place, Jack was certain Mac had either forgotten about the plan or he was stalling for time to get out of it.

Jack did go get the requested part but when he came home he was surprised to find the house quiet. At first, he was worried, especially when Mac’s phone started to buzz on the table when he tried to call and Mac was nowhere in sight but as soon as he went to investigate the abandoned phone, he found a handwritten note underneath it.

_Go to our bedroom. Undress completely. Wait for me.  
-M_

Jack shivers and his heart begins to pound. This is it. This is going to happen. 

He undresses as he walks into their bedroom, folding his clothes into a neat pile on the floor. It’s surprising how much this feels like a pre-scene at the club. The room is neat and clean and the hum of the neon light above the bed feels familiar, a perfect tidy space for anything to happen in.

The anticipation of what’s coming feels exactly as amazing as it has in the past, maybe better because he knows who’s coming for him this time. Kneeling down, he sits at the foot of the bed with his back to the door and he focuses on letting his mind clear while he waits.

He’s not waiting long.

There’s three soft taps at the door behind him and his breath catches eagerly as it opens. Footsteps come forward slowly, circling until they stop directly in front of Jack and he can’t help looking up.

Mac is wearing a pair of jeans, a pretty blush and nothing else. He doesn’t look uncertain, just calm, and it’s those perfectly still blue eyes that have him mesmerized.

“Hello Jack.” Mac greets gently, a tiny touch of amusement at the corner of his lips but nothing more.

“Master.” Jack whispers back, rocked to the core by instincts he hasn’t felt in a while. 

Mac flinches and his stare is a slightly unhappy one. “You will refer to me as sir, Jack. Sir only. Are we clear?”

Jack nods and his throat dries at the severity of his tone. “Yes sir.”

“Are you ready to begin?” Mac asks, pacing away to the night stand to retrieve a bag but he doesn’t take anything out for Jack to see. 

Jack has to unstick his tongue to make the words come out properly. “Yes sir.”

“Very good.” Mac says, “the safe word is?”

“GTO.” Jack says automatically and Mac arches an unimpressed eyebrow at him and he puts his eyes on the floor. “GTO, sir.”

“Good.” Mac breathes, and even though Jack isn’t looking directly at him, he can hear the want in his voice. “Come here to me.”

Jack knows Mac well enough to feel the well-masked nervousness in his voice, but that’s to be expected. He’ll relax over time, if it’s something he wants to keep doing. Jack resolves to trust Mac and just settle into the scene. He remains on his knees and crawls forward, stopping in front of Mac’s feet and when he looks up he sees that Mac is holding something in his hand.

“Stand up Jack. Hands behind your back.” Mac commands and Jack does, wondering if he’s about to be cuffed. He watches as Mac kneels down. Jack’s already hardening prick twitches in interest but Mac is full of surprises it seems.

Jack’s cock is taken by Mac’s firm fingers and a smooth lube-slick silicone ring is slid around him, down to the base, nudging right up to his sack. He manages to stay still, just barely, as he realizes he’s been fitted with a cock ring and when Mac stands, his expression is nearly predatory.

“Didn’t know you wanted to put a ring on me so soon, sir.” Jack teases and even though he can read the amusement in Mac’s eyes, Mac doesn’t break character.

With a stern glare, Mac demands, “Quiet Jack, or I will make sure that you can’t speak. On your knees.”

Jack sobers and kneels down, hands still behind his back. That’s something he forgot to mention to Mac when they were negotiating, that he doesn’t like to be gagged, but he won’t say anything just yet. Chances are Mac’s not going to go that hard on their first outing. He’ll let it be for now and safe word out if he needs to. “Yes sir. Sorry, sir.”

Mac rests his hand on Jack’s shoulder, a light squeeze at the curve of his neck, and it makes Jack’s heart throb in response. He feels safe under that hand, as he always has, and now he can give in to whatever comes next.

Mac walks around Jack, inspecting him, and Jack can almost feel his eyes on him. “You look so good on your knees, Jack.”

Jack can’t help the flush that rushes to his face for that small bit of praise and the clear want in Mac’s tone. He’s glad Mac’s getting into the role, even if they haven’t really done anything yet.

“Thank you, sir.” Jack whispers back and when Mac is in front of him again, he can’t help looking up into those blue eyes, wondering what secrets lie behind them.

Mac reaches forward and tips Jack’s jaw up with two fingers, letting his hand glide back to rest just under his ear. The fact that his fingers are resting so close to his throat, the implication of Jack’s vulnerability under his hand, is enough to make his cock strain against the confines of the ring around him. A curious thumb rubs across his stubble and pauses at the corner of his lips. Jack wants nothing more than to kiss the pad of that thumb, to suck it into his mouth to watch those blue eyes go wide with need but he wants to please his Dom. He needs to be told what to do.

“How can I please you, sir?” Jack asks softly, air scant already from the want curling in his belly. Mac’s calm observation flickers for a moment, like he’s had an epiphany.

“Your mouth is beautiful Jack and I want it on me. I want you to suck me.”

Jack nods even as his pulse races and he raises his hands to unbutton Mac’s jeans. His hand brushes the already obvious erection as he opens Mac’s fly and his mouth waters when it springs free of its confines. It’s truly a pretty cock, not too long or short with a decent girth, veiny and flushed in all the right ways.

He starts to take the cock in hand when Mac says firmly, “Only your mouth, Jack. Eyes on me.”

Jack can’t help the thrill that courses through him at the command. Mac wants to fuck his mouth and see Jack’s face as he does it. 

God, he knew Mac would be good at this. Jack’s cock is already so hard and they’ve only just started. His hands ball into fists against his thighs and he leans in, mouth open and welcome for Mac’s dick.

The first press of Mac’s length into his mouth is so satisfying, not just the familiar taste of salt-musk but also the soft moan of relief Mac lets out above him. Jack focuses all his attention to the depth of each slide, carefully certain not to use his teeth and trying to add pressure with his lips. He's never been one to say sucking dick is a skill of his but for Mac’s sake, he’ll give it all he’s got. All the while he looks up at Mac and watches how those blue eyes burn with desire for his performance. He leans back to press his tongue up against Mac’s balls the way he knows he likes and the moan he gets for it has his cock practically bucking against the cock ring for some attention.

“Sir, m-may I touch myself?” Jack pleads quietly before he dips back down to swallow Mac again. Mac growls a noise that’s something between pleased and furious, thrusting up into Jack’s mouth.

“No. You’ll give me what I want first. You’ll be good and do as you're told, won’t you Jack?”

Jack nods around Mac’s dick and whines as his cock pulses in retaliation at the denial. He pulls off to swallow a little excess spittle and manages a low, “Yes sir, I’ll be good.”

“Good, now enough talking.” Mac hisses and, to Jack’s utter amazement, he grabs the short hairs of Jack’s nape to pull him in forcefully. Mac starts to thrust into Jack’s mouth in earnest, quick fast jabs that Jack can only moan around in absolute wonder.

This is what he wanted, exactly how he wanted it, he thinks as he stares up into Mac’s face while he’s being used so thoroughly. It’s almost too much, bordering on pain, as the flared head of Mac's dick passes over his tongue but the way Mac’s eyes shine dangerously hard as they watch him, it makes his thighs tremble and his chest ache with need. He’s being good for Mac, he’s wanted and needed here at the feet of his Dom and he’s living for every flash of pleasure that brightens Mac’s eyes. Jack whimpers in response to his own desire building as Mac’s thrusts begin to be punctuated by sweet dirty whispers.

“Fuck yes look at me Jack… so good for me… j-just like that… that perfect mouth... so good…” Mac groans and the next thrust comes in a little too sharp and Jack can’t help gagging and choking a bit on it, eyes watering in protest. His face is taken between careful hands suddenly and Mac’s eyes are right in front of his when he can see clearly again.

“Oh god Jack I’m so sorry! Are you alright? I’m so sorry…” 

Jack coughs again and he smiles at the loving nature of Mac’s worry. “I’m okay, Mac, it’s alright.”

Mac’s eyes look uncertain as Jack squeezes his arm, asking, “are you sure? I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t, I’m good.”

“You’re sure?” Mac presses, brows pulled together with worry.

Jack nods, smiling at him as he wipes some spit from his chin with the back of his hand. “Oh dude this is so fuckin’ hot, it’s perfect. You’re perfect. I want more if you’re okay to keep goin’?”

Mac frowns for a moment like he’s considering that he might not be but he nods. “I’m good. Keep going then?”

Jack nods quickly, “God yes, please, sir.”

Mac stands and with a deep breath, Jack sees the switch of Mac stepping back into the role. He puts his hand on the back of Jack’s head, eyes hooded and cool. “Don't stop now, Jack. Suck me like you mean it.”

Jack puts Mac back in his mouth and he does just that. He pushes himself to bob his head fast and relax his jaw, swallowing and sucking like his life depends on it. He can’t keep his eyes on Mac the entire time but Mac doesn’t seem to mind in favour of moaning at the ceiling. Mac’s moans crescendo with the speed of his work, altering into throaty whines when he bumps into the back of Jack’s throat, and his hand fists into Jack's hair again letting him know his effort is appreciated.

“Fuck, Jack!” Mac snarls, and Jack looks up when Mac starts to cant his hips up for more depth. Jack’s moaning as he takes Mac in deeper, nearly keening, when the younger man starts to lose his air as his orgasm nears. “Fuck yes let me see those pretty eyes… yes, yes… here it comes!” 

Jack sees the second Mac’s orgasm hits before he tastes it, the way those eyes flutter shut in gentle surrender to the intense rush. The way Mac twitches on his tongue, the stream of taste filling his mouth is victory and Jack is honestly proud of himself for the nearly breathless whine Mac lets out when he pulls back.

Mac steps back and he strokes Jack’s cheek with an air of wonder. “You did well for me, Jack. So good for me. I think a reward is in order. Stand up.”

Jack gets to his feet and Mac’s eyes glint mischievously before he’s pushed to the edge of the bed. He doesn’t know what Mac has in store next but he’s dying to find out.

-

Mac feels like he’s fumbling through the whole thing as he tucks himself back into his jeans. Jack seems to be enjoying himself, even said as much himself. Mac projects confidence, a skill he’s learned from ops, but he just doesn’t feel it yet; as evidenced by his bumble with the gagging. But the whole thing has been way more of a turn on than he had expected. And now he gets to reward Jack with the things he wants most, with his fantasies brought to life.

“Lay in the middle of the bed, head on the pillow,” Mac instructs. To make things clear, he’d put the rest of the pillows away leaving no choice for Jack, no confusion, just instruction to follow.

“Yes, sir,” Jack replies, laying down on the bed. “Like this, sir?”

Mac smiles, walks to the head of the bed, and runs a hand through Jack’s hair. “That’s perfect Jack, you’re so good for me. That’s just where I want you.” The praise still feels strange on his tongue, and he has to focus on keeping it up, but it’s worth it for the way Jack flushes each time. The “sir” stuff is also taking a while to get used to. It reminds Mac of the military and wonders if it does the same for Jack. He just hopes Jack doesn’t see all of the thoughts racing through his mind, that Jack is relaxing into it the way he’d wanted.

“OK Jack, time for your reward,” Mac says. “When I tell you, you’re going to touch yourself for me. But you have to listen and stop when I say. And you can’t take the ring off. Ok?”

Jack’s eyes go a little wide, and his cock twitches against his belly in anticipation. It makes Mac want to put his mouth on Jack and make him come. But Mac puts his own wants aside.

“Ok?” Mac repeats, putting more command into his tone.

Jack swallows heavily, Adam’s apple bobbing. “Yes, sir.” He coughs a little before adding: “Can I ask for something else too?” He looks down as though he’s doing something wrong. Mac takes that as a cue.

“Touching yourself isn’t enough reward?” Mac asks. “You think you’ve been good enough to deserve more?”

“I’ve been very good, sir.”

Mac softens his voice. “You have been so good Jack. What do you want to ask for?”

“Will you touch me… while I do it sir? Put your fingers in my hair again?”

Mac’s heart doubles its pace, and he dismisses the presumptions he’d made about all of this Sub stuff just being about sex for Jack. “You’ve been so good Jack, I’ll do that for you.”

“Thank you sir,” Jack replies with a sigh of relief.

Mac sits next to him on the bed. “Ok Jack, you can touch yourself now. Touch yourself for me.” 

Mac slides a hand into Jack’s hair, tugging a little to play into the rough play kink.

Jack’s hand wraps tight around himself, gathering precome to make the strokes easier. He’s only two or three strokes in when Mac tugs hard on his hair.

“That’s enough Jack,” he says.

Jack strokes a few more times.

“Stop Jack!” Mac commands.

Jack lets go of himself instantly.

“I’m sorry, sir. I got excited.” Jack’s cock sits heavy against his stomach, angry and purple from the restriction of the ring. “It felt really good. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll accept any punishment you see fit, sir.” Jack meets Mac’s eye when he says punishment, and Mac understands that Jack is trying to guide him without interrupting the scene.

Mac smirks and huffs a sigh. “If you cannot behave and do as you’re told, I'll have to do it for you. Lay still.”

Jack’s face looks so utterly full of genuine awe Mac can’t help the little buzz of pride that sings in his head. Things are going well, he just has to focus on that. 

“Hands on the bed, Jack. Be good for me.”

“Yes sir,” Jack’s reverent whisper answers and Mac watches in fascination as Jack twists his hands into the comforter to keep himself still. 

Mac leans over to the table and adds a generous portion of lube to his hand before he wraps it around Jack’s leaking cock. He’s quick with his rhythm, short and fast strokes that won’t be completely satisfying but in Jack’s already worked up state, it’ll drive him wild. 

Jack’s hips surge upward into Mac’s grip, barely held back by willpower that’s beginning to slip. The slick up and down slide is hardly heard over Jack’s panting groans. Mac watches as his thighs flex and jump, his whole body fighting to stay still through the pleasant torture of Mac’s fist.

Mac releases Jack’s prick and watches as it bounces back against his stomach with a wet pop. Jack’s answering whine is nearly animal in its misery and Mac wonders what it says about him when it sends a bolt of red-hot want to his dick. A trembling hand reaches out to paw at Mac’s leg and Mac gives the hand an unimpressed stare for its defiance. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Jack pants, drawing the shaking hand back but instead of going back to the bed, it brazenly rubs at the still trembling thighs. “Sir, I can't help it… I need…”

Mac reaches out and lightly slaps the hand, watching how Jack goes still even as his cock twitches in desperate need, those dark lust-blown eyes look almost feral.

“You were told to be still and keep your hands on the bed. If you refuse to listen, I’ll make you listen. Sit up on your knees.”

“Yes sir.” Jack chokes out and Mac gets up from the bed to retrieve his belt from the dresser while Jack shakily gets upright. 

When he returns, he snaps the belt and watches how Jack’s face contorts in surprise and excitement. 

“Hands behind your back, wrists together.” Mac orders and Jack complies, whimpering gently when Mac tightens the belt down around the presented wrists. He observes his work, checks with two fingers to make sure it isn’t tight enough to impede circulation and he leans in to whisper against Jack’s ear. “You’ll be good now, won’t you?”

For good measure, he reaches down and brings the palm of his hand hard against Jack’s ass, and the moan he gets in response has his own dick hardening back to life. Mac hadn’t really planned on bringing spanking into the scene tonight but Jack’s reaction tells him he’s on the right track.

“Now… where were we?” Mac asks against Jack’s neck, kneeling up behind him even as his hands travel around Jack’s middle, hovering on his waist.

“Sir please… oh god…” Jack huffs, hips flexing blindly in search of friction and Mac smiles against his shoulder.

“Please what, Jack?”

“Please sir, please touch me… oh my god I need it… please sir.”

“Touch you?” Mac says like he’s forgotten all about it, and he reaches down to seize Jack’s dick with an unmerciful grasp. “Like this?”

Jack thrusts into his grip and cries out, head falling back against Mac’s shoulder. “God yeah, please…”

Mac starts a furious pace, tight and swift, and he can’t help moaning along with Jack as he works. Jack is lost to his pleasure, adrift in a sea of overwhelming need, and Mac is loving every second of working his partner through the nearly painful build.

“You’ll tell me.” Mac orders, a little winded himself even as he grinds his resurrected erection against Jack’s ass. “You’ll tell me when you’re going to come, Jack. You don’t come till I tell you to. Understand?” He growls and Jack is almost sobbing as he bucks into Mac’s hand.

“Y-yeah… god yes… yes sir, I promise…”

“Good boy.” Mac says in Jack’s ear and he feels the way Jack’s frantic thrusts start to go wild. “You’re getting close aren’t you?”

Jack nods vigorously, “Yes sir, I’m almost…”

Mac pulls his hand away and the sharp wail of Jack’s disappointment is like a shock wave of heat down his own spine. It makes him feel oddly high, the satisfaction of knowing Jack’s depending on him for his pleasure, and he remembers what Jack said before. About how it’s better than any drug, a feeling like flying he’d said.

“Not enough?” Mac asks and Jack whimpers quietly, a wordless plea for more. “I’ll keep going if you ask nicely.”

Jack’s breathing is unpatterned and strained while his profusely leaking cock throbs in an obvious demand for attention. “Oh sir please stroke me… let me come… I’ll be good, please sir…”

Mac presses a kisses to the curve of Jack’s shoulder before he takes Jack in hand again, this time using both hands with one at his balls and the other to tease the vein under his cock. Jack's entire body jolts like he’s been touched by electricity, his broad shoulders shaking as he gasps for air.

He only makes about three passive strokes with his fingers when Jack starts shaking his head like he can stave off his orgasm under will power alone.

“Sir, I’m gonna come, sir please …!” Jack shouts and Mac lets go, relishing the way Jack thrashes in an almost hysterical fit, begging. “Please sir don’t stop!” 

“Shhh….” Mac says kindly, using one hand to soothe across the heaving chest, “I’ll give you what you need. Just a little more for me, you can do that? Take a little more for me?”

Jack’s almost crying even as he nods, Mac realizes. He can see the way his perfect brown eyes are wet and his expression is so vulnerable and accepting, it’s such a beautiful thing to see. Mac kisses Jack’s cheek and wraps his fingers around the throbbing length of him once more.

“One more.” Mac promises. “Tell me when you’re there.”

Jack nods shakily and looks down to watch Mac’s hand as it resumes its work. Mac is more gentle this time, takes his time with slow steady strokes to bring Jack back to the edge, listening as Jack’s pleased groans quickly morph into whimpering pleas.

“Oh sir… i need to… oh sir I’m-!” Jack’s head rolls back like he’s too exhausted to keep going but his hips are on autopilot, driving him in for the finish he so badly needs. 

“Not yet.” Mac commands, heart racing as Jack fights for every shred of his control.

Mac watches how the nearly purple cock blurts clear precum across his fingers and he looks over to Jack, transfixed by the utter abandon in his face. Jack’s eyes scrunch up as he whines a death-rattled cry and starts to gasp around the agony and rapture fighting for rule in the clench of his teeth.

“I can’t, I need- Sir please!”

“Come for me.” Mac whispers and lets go just as Jack roars his way through his release, his come rocketing up across his belly and chest. Jack’s entire body is locked up as he falls into it, still coming even as he collapses boneless back into Mac’s arms. He shudders and jerks as the last of his orgasm shreds through his gut and when it’s finally over, he lays limp and panting against Mac’s shoulder.

Mac is quick to unbind the belt and when Jack’s free, he lays him down on the pillow. He has everything he needs prepped and set aside for their clean up so that’s he’s back beside Jack in a moment.

He wipes him clean and carefully removes the cock ring from the still semi swollen dick. Jack whimpers a little as it’s extracted but calms when Mac strokes his belly comfortingly.

“You’re okay… you did so good Jack. Just relax. I’ve got you.”

Jack gives him a fleeting smile and sinks deeper into the pillow, still luxuriating in the afterglow of a clearly mind-blowing orgasm. Mac double checks his work, ensures that he got all the lube and come washed away before he disposes of the rag and rejoins Jack in the bed.

Jack’s arm flops limply in his direction, still too jelly-boned to have real coordination but Mac takes his hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles. Aftercare of a scene wasn’t expressly outlined in hard fast rules in Mac’s research so he’s not exactly sure what Jack will need. All he was certain of was that all the proper resources indicated it was extremely important for affection and cuddling to be a part of coming down from the experience, so he settles in to make himself comfortable and ready for whatever Jack might need. 

Mac runs his fingers through Jack’s hair and strokes his face, studying the peaceful dreaminess to his expression. He can’t remember the last time Jack’s ever looked so relaxed and there’s a little twinge of jealousy that Jack’s current euphoria is something he’s experienced only with other Doms.

And almost as if Jack’s read his mind, his partner blinks up at him with bright eyes and whispers, “I’m never... not usually this…” he waves his hand in a vague wobble to imply his exhausted state. “This was so awesome. Never had it s’good. You’re amazing… thank you.”

Mac feels a blush creep up his cheeks. Now that they’re done, he can relax out of what he’s already started to think of as his Dom persona. And as regular old Mac he’s allowed to blush and be soft with Jack again. He keeps stroking Jack’s hair, and moves closer. Mac’s still hard, and brushes against Jack as he tries to settle in against Jack’s body.

“Dude, you’re hard again?” Jack asks. “I mean, I felt you up against me at the end there, but I was pretty out of it and I honestly thought it was all in my head. You know, that you’d be so excited about it all.”

“Definitely not all in your head,” Mac replies, still running his hands through Jack’s hair, and down over his body in what he hopes are comforting movements.

“Here, let me take care’a that for you,” Jack’s words are still sloppy, his voice loose as he reaches a seemingly boneless arm down between them.

Mac takes Jack’s hand, laces their fingers together and puts it down on Jack’s chest. “I’m good, Jack. Thanks, but I think I’m worn out. Are you doing ok? Do you need anything else from me?”

“Nah,” Jack says, “it’s nice havin’ you here. How ‘bout you? You feelin’ ok right now?”

“I feel awesome,” Mac replies honestly. “I really didn’t think I’d like it so much.”

“That good huh?” Jack asks as his eyes close heavily and don’t reopen. “Knew you’d be good at it. Said so, didn’t I?”

Mac chuckles a little. “You were right, Jack,” he admits. “It’s even got me thinking about some stuff for next time.”

Jack’s eyes snap open at that. “Next time? Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” Mac says. “Relax Jack.”

“Gonna tell me what you’re plannin’?” Jack asks as he lets his eyes close again.

“That would ruin the surprise,” Mac whispers. He feels a little shiver pass down Jack’s body, but then he goes still and his breath deepens toward sleep. Mac smiles to himself and joins his partner, dreams of possibility in his head.

-

The anticipation is one of Jack’s favourite parts. 

On his knees in their room. Waiting. Waiting. Never knowing when Mac is going to come in. Once he made Jack wait almost an hour. Jack was so hard he thought he was going to pass out. And that first touch of Mac’s fingers on his neck had felt like fire and ice all at once.

But this time it’s not a long wait. Mac comes in wearing just his underwear; the fabric tight, not leaving anything to Jack’s imagination. It makes Jack salivate. And then he notices that Mac is carrying a little box with him, and his focus shifts.

“This is for you, Jack,” Mac says, still not shifted into what Mac has taken to calling his “Dom persona;” The man Jack thinks of as a heady mix of Mac and Sir. But right now he’s still just Mac as he holds the little box out to Jack.

Jack looks up, wondering if he needs permission yet.

Mac nods. “Go ahead, Jack.”

Jack takes the box. It’s light, but there’s weight to it. This is important to Mac. He can feel it in the air.

The box is square and flat, a little bigger than his hand. Jack sets it on the floor in front of his knees and tingles with anticipation. His gut twists in the best way. He looks back up to Mac one more time. Mac nods that little bit of permission that Jack needs.

He lifts the lid from the box. Inside is a perfect circle of black leather, with a buckle and a little tag attached to it. He lifts it up from the box and inspects it.

The inside of the collar is soft, made for comfort, but the outside is new shiny leather, with perfect holes cut into it for the buckle. The buckle itself is bright shiny metal. He thinks it will be cold against his skin and it makes him shiver.

Hanging from the front is a round tag that reads, simply: Jack.

Mac kneels in front of him. “Do you like it?” He asks, still just Mac.

Jack swallows heavily, unsure what to say. It’s beautiful.

“I can’t choke you Jack,” Mac admits a little sadly. “I won’t ever be able to do that for you. I know that now. After all the things we’ve tried. I won’t be able to do that. But I thought maybe...” He touches the soft leather with the tip of a finger, running it along the surface. “This might give you the feel of it. Maybe satisfy that craving for you. Even a little.” Mac pauses, unsure. “But if you don’t like it I can-”

“No,” Jack says, finally finding his voice as he draws the collar to his chest protectively. Trying to remember that although they’re about to start a scene he can still speak freely, he manages to whisper. “Please don’t take it back. I want it.”

“Yeah?” Mac asks, a grin threatening the corner of his mouth.

“Never worn one before, but man if the idea of this ain’t just...” he trails off unsure of exactly how to describe the swooping feeling in his gut. “Plus,” he flicks the tag and it makes a metallic ping where it’s linked to the collar, “I like belonging to you.”

Mac leans in and kisses him softly. “You ready?” He asks against Jack’s lips.

“Hell yeah,” Jack says with a grin before he corrects: “yes, sir.”

Mac stands up, towering over Jack.

Jack holds the collar out.

“Do you want me to put it on for you, Jack?” Mac asks, Dom persona falling into place.

“Yes, sir,” Jack says. “Please, sir.”

“You want to be so good for me, don’t you Jack?” Mac asks, taking the collar from Jack’s fingers.

“So good, sir. Whatever you want. Please, put it on.”

As the collar closes around Jack’s neck something in him eases, and he’s glad he’s with someone who understands him so well. He looks up at Mac, admiring the focus in those sharp blue eyes as Sir fixes the buckle.

The pressure on Jack’s neck is exactly right.

“Too tight?” Mac asks, a Dom concerned for his Sub.

“It’s perfect, sir.”

All of it truly is.


End file.
